Changing Times
by leafdom
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous story Spirit and starts at Episode 4 of Series 2. You can read this without reading Spirit but it might not make sense. Allan/OC, Will/Djaq, Robin/Marian


This is a sequel to my previous story Spirit and starts at Episode 4 of Series 2.

You can read this without reading Spirit but it might not make sense.

Changing Times – Chapter One

The three figures walked through the forest in a determined fashion unaware of the many eyes watching them. Robin studied the small group working out the best way to take them on. His gang had been preparing for their first heist of the day and Djaq had finally perfected the use of natural plants and tree bark to disguise their presence. He smiled as the small group moved in the direction they had hoped, so it wasn't going to be a big catch but every penny would help the poor.

Allan watched the group slowly walk up the embankment towards where Djaq and John stood ready to reveal themselves. He noticed one of the figures had lingered behind but he couldn't wait any longer. He quickly chucked the rock to distract the two in front and alert Djaq and John to start their well practiced routine. Allan could hardly contain his laughter as the two men almost shrieked at the sight of Djaq sitting on John's shoulders unravelling the tree like material cape and pulling the funniest face he had ever seen her do. Allan quickly charged down after them as they ran towards where Much and Will awaited. Robin quickly raised his bow and shot an arrow to release the net that would fall down to capture the group. They ran as expected straight into the net and the gang leapt up in delight.

"This is an ambush!" Much shouted moving behind the men as they struggled in the net.

"A little of what you have could be a lot for the poor of Nottingham." Robin shouted.

"We are the poor." One of the men shouted back.

"Let them take what they need Lukey." The second man said trying to reassure his fellow prisoner.

Will stood almost in shock and then ran quickly to the net, "Dad, Dad!"

"Will."

"Wait you know these people." Djaq asked surprised as Will hugged the captured men.

"Meet my father Dan Scarlett and my little brother Lukey." Will replied exhuberently.

"Hey I'm not little." Luke replied hugging his brother fiercely.

"My big little brother Lukey." Will quickly corrected himself.

The gang quickly helped Luke and his father from the net and Will introduced them to his family.

"Wait there were three of you?" Allan asked looking around.

"I was wondering when you would all finally notice."

Allan turned round and looked at the figure before him as they removed their hood.

"Ann!" Djaq suddenly shouted causing Allan to almost choke. Djaq ran towards her old friend and embraced her tightly, "I can't believe you are here and you look so different, you look well."

Ann smiled warmly at Djaq, "as do you, it is so good to see you."

Allan stood unable to move or talk, he had dreamt of this moment but yet had not prepared or ever expected it. She was here in front of him and the emotions of it almost over took him. Ann looked so different, her brown hair was no longer in such tight braids and it now flowed loosely across her shoulders. She looked so much healthier and her face was no longer gaunt or grey but almost beaming. He watched as John scooped her up and spun her around and he smiled at the sound of her laugh but still he could not move towards her.

"Something caught your tongue."

Allan almost jumped at the sound of Robin beside him, he had been doing that alot lately. "You should speak to her Allan."

"I will Robin." Allan replied as Robin walked passed him towards Ann.

"Ann it is so good to see you and you look so healthy." Robin said smiling fondly at her.

"You too Robin," she replied hugging him, "How is Marion?"

Robin hesitated. "She is well but come we should eat you must all be tired after your journey."

Ann knew full well that he had avoided answering her question and she vowed to speak to Djaq later. The gang and their new guests started to slowly walk towards the camp.

Ann walked with Luke nervously watching Will as he overheard his Father speaking with Robin.

"What brings you back to nottingham?" Robin asked.

"We've come to bring Will back to Scarborough with us." Dan replied.

"What?" Will said interupting the conversation, "Hey, what about asking me if I want to come?"

"We're your family, your auntie, uncle and us." Dan replied slightly taken back by his son's reaction.

"I've got a family here too." Will said unable to hide the anger in his voice.

"We're sure you would come and find us, didn't you miss us?" Luke added astonished at his brother's stubborness.

"Yeah but I'm with Robin now." Will said moving away from them.

"Your with Robin now, son you have your whole life ahead of you." Dan pleaded with him as he followed his son.

Ann placed her arm into Luke's to try and comfort him. "Give him time Luke, it's been a real shock for him to see you both again."

"I just hoped we could all be together again." Luke replied looking away from her when he saw Much approaching.

"Ann I have some really nice chicken for us all back at camp." Much said enthusiastically as he helped her up the embankment.

"That sounds lovely Much, it is so good to see you." she replied hugging him tightly.

Ann laughed as Much turned a bright red, "Well I must admit I did miss you too and I know at least you will appreciate my cooking."

"Much are you still going on about that?" John shouted.

"He's been feeding us all sorts Ann, you just have to check that he is giving you chicken and not rat or blackbird." Djaq added unable to stop laughing.

"Listen here, I have the feathers to prove it is chicken you ungrateful lot." Much snapped.

"They tease you my friend." Robin said patting Much's shoulder.

"mmm," Much dramatically replied as they reached the camp and he made his way to his cooking area.

Ann looked around at the camp and marvelled at the changes that had been made. She watched as Will proudly explained his accomplishments to his Father and Brother but it soon turned into the same discussion regarding Will going to Scarborough. Ann was so pleased to be back but someone was missing and she saddened as she could not find him.

"I do not know where he has gone." Djaq said quietly as she sat down next to Ann.

"Sorry?"Ann replied instantly.

Djaq almost smirked fully aware exactly who Ann had been searching for, "Allan was right behind us, he's probably just outside the camp."

"I should speak to him even just to say hello." Ann replied walking back out to find Allan.

"Yes just to say hello." Djaq whispered to herself hoping that with Ann's arrival she may be able to pull Allan out of his strange moods. Djaq worried for Allan his behaviour had changed so much since Ann had first left, he always appeared anxious, tired and she couldn't recall the number of times he had just vanished from the camp. Robin had been so tied up with matters concerning Marion that he had little time to discuss things with his gang and even Will had never mentioned the changes in Allan.

Ann pulled her cloak tightly around her as she walked further from the camp looking intensely through the trees for any sight of him.

"Lost somethin' already." A voice behind her asked.

Ann quickly turned to see Allan leaning against a tree in front of her.

"It is good to see you again Allan A Dale." She said walking towards him.

Allan felt odd, he remembered the last time he had seen her and the pain of watching her go was unlike anything he had ever experienced but now she was here again and it scared him. The thoughts of what had happened since he had last seen her, his deal with Gisborne and the betrayal of his friends was too much. Seeing Ann in front of him brought back the reality of what Gisborne had done to her. He felt ashamed to look at Ann and now instead of wanting to rush to her and hold her close he wanted to run.

Ann could see the turmoil in his eyes and it was obvious to her that her presence made him uncomfortable. When Luke had suggested to her to accompany him and his Father back to Sherwood in order to persuade Will to come to Scarborough her first thought was of seeing Allan again. She had tried to tell them that Will would be reluctant to leave, he was passionate about Robin's cause and his affection for Djaq would never allow him to leave her side. The first part she had spoken of but not the second. Will and Djaq had never publicly declared their feelings and she would not be the person to betray them. Ann looked at Allan and she wanted to ask him so many questions but nothing would come out. He looked so sad and tired.

"Are you alright Allan?" she asked.

"You know what it's like Ann," he replied, "always working."

"Yes I suppose," Ann agreed, "well I suppose I better get back or Much will be shouting for me."

"Ann?" Allan asked as he watched her make her way back to camp.

Ann turned her head to look at him, "Yes Allan."

"Nothin', I'll catch up with you later."

"You not coming back to camp for something to eat?" she asked.

"No I'm fine here, I need to speak to Robin anyway."

"He'll be at camp too, come with me Allan it's been too long since I last spoke to you," she said holding out her hand praying he would take it, "you don't look like you've eaten well in ages."

"I do alright." He replied taking her hand.

Ann noted that Allan firmly gripped her hand in a way that betrayed his nonchalant behaviour towards her. He released her hand as he noticed the camp come back into view. He turned to look at her, "Ann, things here have changed since you were last here."

Ann looked directly at him and it hurt her to see the sadness in his eyes, "You can speak to me Allan when you are ready too."

"Come on you two, dinner is getting cold." Much shouted waving his hands frantically at the plates laid out for them.

"Ann, I hope you can forgive me." Allan said to her as he turned and walked towards the camp.

Ann had no idea what it was that Allan had referred to but it was at that point she vowed she would be there for him as he had been for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it – please review good or bad.


End file.
